December Underground
by BoogieWoogieWonka
Summary: A civilization lost to the world, buried below the sand. A boy stumbles upon it..or rather falls upon it. Now haven fallen literally into the hands of three madmen, what is a boy to do in this Wonderland under the earth? AU possible YYYB.


Boogie: I honestly don't know why I'm starting a new fic, since I haven't updated any of my old ones in quite some time, but this story line just kept popping up in my head…So I finally decided what the hell….The story is darkshipping, unless people want it to be yamishipping or clashshipping…Those are the only couples I can stand to write as main characters…anyone else I don't give a rats ass about, I might have a poll at the end of the chapter…prologue thingy.

Warnings: AU…Total AU, and I know there is bound to be some OOC, sorry but I'm convinced that no matter how good a story is, the characters are bound to be just a bit OOC or no romance would ever happen in this show. I'm writing the story, and I suck, and I have no beta, yes that is warning worthy. This Story is YAOI, gay, homosexual, slash, fruity, butt buddies, whatever you want to call it, if you don't like it, don't read it. Oh and knowing me, some strong language, and no I don't mean German.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my over active imagination, and sometimes I wish I didn't even own that.

---------

'Marcel Dourgnon, I owe you everything…Never let it be said that the French are stingy and have big noses...'

Glistening gold lined the hallways, its almost godly rays it reflected from the sun bounced off blood red carnelian, the rays hit the lapis and marble. Kings and Queens stared out blankly into space as the living passed by with camera's and Hawaiian shirts. Obelisks stood proudly, a monolithic reminder of the past, after life and time. Although it seemed the visitors didn't all quite grasp the importance, the beauty and the magnificence of the area, children whined and yanked on their parents, whimpering about the heat and then got a stern look from the parental units, saying they would go back to the hotel after they took a few more pictures for their slides. Others were flipping through books to try and lazily un-crack the code for themselves, some even worked there, constantly glaring at people who they thought 'looked' at the artifacts the wrong way.

'Built in 1835 it now homes over 120,000 artifacts from pre-historic to Greco-Roman era…Lord I am in heaven…"

Atemu Mutou wasn't exactly like the rest of the visitors, he knew by heart every Hieroglyph, and could speak four different languages, all for the purpose of Ancient Egypt. Now he also didn't wear Hawaiian shirts, nor khaki shorts, not even a camera, Atemu was different that's for sure, at 5'4 (That's 162 centimeters) he wasn't exactly threatening, he was also on the skinny side, but the fact he generally wore black leather and a fair amount of chains did help some. If you couldn't tell already he was also very smart, insanely so, a quick learner and master strategist, at the age of 16 he already had a few years of college under his …belts. His Egyptology teacher in his home town of Domino (Who ironically was a man he had known since childhood) offered a chance for students to partly pay their way to visit The Egyptian Museum in Cairo and to see the Pyramids of Giza, which leads us to where we are now.

Eye's redder then the carnelians that lined the artifacts darted back and fourth, up and down , mesmerized by the hieroglyphs on a tablets in front of him, his mouth was partly open and getting slightly dry and he quietly quoted everything he saw. While his mouth and his brain were reading his body had to refrain from either touching something, getting down on his knees and thanking whatever God allowed him to witness such beautiful things, and the last options being, crying ,wetting himself and being in a slightly comatose state of bliss, luckily he wasn't doing any of those. A poke in the side shook him out of his state, looking down he saw his baby brother.

"Temu' we have to go now, we can come back tomorrow but we have to get out to the pyramids before our bus leaves." Now if your curious as to why his brother would be there, its because the man who offered the course was friends with their grandfather, and got them a deal, but not for Atemu of course, no they made him get a job and earn it while Yugi sat around the house eating chips and watching cartoons.

"Right, I'll be right there, you can head on out." He maturely stood up straight from his slightly bent position he had when reading the tablet. Atemu watched as his brother flashed him a smile and ran out of the building.

'Yeah right like I would miss seeing and touching the pyramids in person…I really wish he wouldn't run in here, he might trip and break something, like a statue, or even scuff the floor…I swear this place is sacred' Sometime the maturity that came out of his mouth totally skipped past his brain. Giving one last glance at the magnificent pieces of history, pieces of life Atemu headed towards the entrance.

-----

Yugi sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, and sat down next to his friend Ryou Bakura, on a rather old slightly smelly bus, Ryou by the way came because his father was the one who offered to bring the Mutou's, and it did help that the two of them had known each other since infancy. Unfortunately they got stuck at the back of the bus, next to about 25 or so noisy college students, they didn't even notice when the bus driver and Mr. Bakura did a quick head count.

"Something wrong Yugi?" Ryou blinked at his friend who's large deep purple eyes were filled with…worry maybe? Possibly even a bit of annoyance, but Yugi just shook his head and gave a small smile.

"No it's nothing; I think the heats just getting to me a bit." Which wasn't really that surprising, everyone was hot, Ryou had his hair pulled back in an attempt to keep cooler, Sugoroku was one of those people who was wearing khaki shorts and a tacky shirt, Ashita Mutou was fanning herself and occasionally using a small spray bottle to help cool down, but Mr. Bakura looked quite content in a suit for some reason. People were starting to complain, and everyone wanted to get going, the air moving through the open windows of the bus would help keep cool, so they did indeed get going, although they did seem to forget something.

----

Atemu blinked, and blinked again. No bus in sight. He tried rubbing his eyes and looked again, nope. He then walked down the block and back, and then to the block on the other side, again there was nothing. Finally it seemed his brain was able to process the information, he had been left in the middle of Cairo with nothing but a backpack that held a few bottles of water and card deck.

'Just my luck, I could go back into the museum, but …No I am going to see those pyramids if it's the last thing I do, and I'm doing it today! All I need is a taxi or something, I have some spare money, and I'm sure to meet up with the bus when we get there, then I can just get some money from Sugoroku or mom…'

"Hey do you need a ride somewhere?" Atemu whipped around as the Egyptian man's native language sunk in. The man was standing next to a taxi and he looked innocent enough. "I noticed you were looking a bit frantic, so I was just wondering."

'Yes, yes! Sweet salvation! I'm saved!' "Why yes thank you, I need to head out to the Giza Plateau, is it possible you can take me? My group seems to have forgotten me, and I'm low on money, but I can get more from the group when we get there." Atemu looked the man in the eyes; it was a sign of respect but also strength.

"Sure, it's only a few miles out, hop on in." Atemu couldn't believe his luck, 'Whoever said the local Egyptians were liars and thieves must have been lying', so he grabbed his backpack and popped into the back seat, missing the malicious look in the mans dark eyes.

-----

They had been on the road for awhile, not to long before the taxi went off on some back roads, after about a half hour Atemu was starting to get suspicious. The road just kept getting bumpier and there were less and less signs of life, finally they turned another corner and what came into view was amazing, spectacular, breath taking, practically orgasmic! The Pyramids of Giza stood proudly miles off, Atemu could even see a part of the Sphinx, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks…first the realization they were no where near the Pyramids, much over 20 miles, and then the car stopped; it had been a trap. The second thing to hit him was a fist, the driver's fist to be precise; the man didn't look nearly as friendly anymore.

He was dragged out of the car, kicking and screaming, literally. He quieted down rather quickly when a rather large khukuri was attached to his neck, he settled for glaring hard up into his captors eyes.

"Listen here brat, you're going to give me all the money you have, and then I'm going to leave you here and drive away, sound like a plan? Good boy." The creep grinned viciously and grabbed Atemu's backpack all the while keeping the knife securely on his neck. Once the man had found the money, and sniffed it which by the way was also slightly disturbing, he raised the knife and brought the blunt handle down against Atemu's head, not enough to make him unconscious, but enough to knock him silly for a few seconds, and probably leave him with a rather bad headache. The next cognizant thought that came to his brain was that he had finally seen the Pyramids, and they might actually be the last thing he saw.

----

Atemu had been walking for an hour or so, the sun was beating down on him, and vultures circled above. He just kept heading towards what he had deemed 'the prize of the game' which of course was the Pyramids, hopefully the group would still be there, and he wouldn't have to get another taxi from some creep who would leave him stranded in the desert. But then something caught his eye, something shiny.

"Gold! I'm saved!...Wait, even if that is gold, and not a mirage how in the world would it help me? Am I really talking to myself?" Atemu glanced over to his left, as if someone would answer him, all he was greeted with was a human skull half buried in the sand with a snake slithering through the eye sockets, Atemu scurried rather quickly over to the spot where he had seen the glitter of gold. He went down on his knees and slowly began to move sand with his hands to either side of him. His eyes began to widen, it was real, he had uncovered half of what looked like a tablet, written in hieroglyphs. 'Oh to hell with this' Putting both hands on either sides of the tablet he yanked it out of the sandy grave it had been in for what looked like a rather long period of time.

"Hm, lets see, this says…" Atemu nibbled on his bottom lip and cocked his head to the side, the sand had worn down the tablet's surface some, but it was still legible. "Okay it says 'Do not Remove this Tablet' ….Oh, balls." At that moment the sand seemed to swallow him up, Atemu tried to scream as he seemed to be falling, right through the earth.

----------------------------------------

Akefia Nakhti was bored, which generally meant bad things were going to happen. Groaning the male stretched out, ran a hand through his messy white hair, his other hand was idly tracing the scars on his cheek. 'Stupid Pharaoh…'. To be honest, two of the three overlapping scars on his face were from the Pharaohs guards, the third however was from when he was younger and found out the fun of knives. There was a crash from the other room in the mud brick house he was staying in, which probably wasn't a good thing, since there were only two rooms in the entire thing. Two blonde heads stuck their faces around the corner in a impish grin. 'Stupid twins…' Although maybe it wasn't such a bad thing since Akefia was just itching for a fight and the twins made a fair opponent.

"I swear you two are pure evil, you know that? Can you go anywhere without breaking something?" He sneered at the two, whose smirks got wider, they both shook their heads.

"Evil wishes it was us." The older of the two was Malik; he was a smart ass brat. The younger however the worst of the two, Marik, who was only named that because he was just slightly off, twisted if you may, the twisted version of Malik. It wasn't that hard to tell them apart, the hair was a dead give away, Malik's was down and Marik's was up, literally…Straight up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Osiris have pity, I'm so fucking bored! I want to fight someone, Oh! Or steal something; yeah…Stealing is nice..." The blondes rolled their twin lavender eyes; it was no secret in Giza Underground that the resident kleptomaniac was Akefia, in fact the locals even called him King of Thieves, since they didn't actually know his real name. Malik and Marik were only about 10 when they met up with the other boy, who was just a few years older, the two boys had been running from Palace Guards because… well they didn't like to talk about it much, lets just say Marik snapped.

"Well it's not like anything is just going to fall out of the sky for you Nakhi', according to the Pharaoh, Ra hates us and wouldn't grant us anything." Malik smirked, a clear mocking tone in his voice which bounced off the vast amounts of gold and other valuables in their mock home.

"Idiot, it's not like we have much of a sky anyway-" Akefia was abruptly cut off as a large object fell through the roof and smack dab onto him, which knocked out the person who hit him rather quickly. Akefia glanced down at the thing that hit him, about reading to kill it, and if it was already dead or intimate, he'd probably stab it anyway.

" Holy Ra in the…" Akefia stared down wide eyed at the teen aged male passed out over his stomach, Malik and Marik inched closer and peered down at the boy, Marik gave him a little nudge with his foot and the boy groaned and moved some, muttering out something.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Malik grinned devilishly at Akefia who turn all of his homicidal anger towards the blonde, who then let out a half squeak, lavender eyes widened and scurried behind his brother, poking his head over the others shoulder.

"Did he just say something about dinosaurs?" Marik tilted his head some, which cause his brother behind him to glower and shove some of the wild hair out of his face. Akefia just looked back down at the kid.

"No…He said 'Damn you Dina….'…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Not a clue, but one things for sure…Giza Underground is about to change." Akefia glanced out through one of the windows, and through the dark, miles away a Palace with magnificent statues and godly obelisks surrounding it was light up. Civilization as they knew it was about to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boogie: Yay! The Prologue is over! Man I suck….Anyway…this little idea has been floating around my head for quite some time, and I don't think I'm doing it justice…but I doubt anyone could honestly capture the beauty of Egypt in words…-sniffle- I want to go soooo bad! Right any who…I hope people don't hate it…I don't think its too horrible...Oh..and for those who dont know Ashita is Yugi's mom, in the show, thats not just a made up thing..

And to anyone who doesn't get the Damn you Dina line, you will in the next chapter…All I have to say is it has to do with a cat…which I think is a rather obvious hint, but anyway. Also I mean no offence to any Egyptian people, I do not think they are all killers, liars and thieves, but Americans are ignorant and they spread rumors, I'm sure other countries have to, the Middle East right now isn't a big 'Wow its so peaceful!" Right now…or…ever. But hell I want to move to Alexandria…which by the way was cooler then northwest Washington, USA….which is sad, since Washington is normally a very cool ( not as in 'hey thats hip',we have like all the geeks here)state…

Okay, now I've never done this before, but I'm going to do a poll of who people want people to end up with. First I'll have you know, I don't do puzzleshipping …not sure why, I just have no tolerance for it…too much like, I don't know "Oh Miaka!"(If you don't get that, its probably better that you don't.) Okay back to the point…

Akefia/Atemu,Akefia/Marik/Atemu (The first two are the one's i'd like the most), Akefia/Malik, Akefia/Marik, Akefia/Ryou (If you want that couple, your going to be waiting awhile since I don't intend them to meet for quite some time, same with Akefia/Yugi) Malik/Atemu, Malik/Marik, Malik/Yugi, Malik/Ryou/Yugi, Marik/Atemu, Marik/Yugi, Marik/Ryou, Ryou/Yugi, Ryou/Atemu….And this list is getting way to long, ….if you can think of anymore combinations…Plus..Oh hell..Eventually I'll be bringing in Seto too…so fuck it all, this is why I haven't done polls.

Marcel Dourgnon designed the Egyptian Museum in Cairo, by the way, I have never been there myself, but I know there are over 40 rooms alone on the bottom floor.

**Everyone who reads this, and who likes Yamishipping, Darkshipping, Psychoshipping and Clashshipping must I say, MUST go to Millennium Dark ( here: **http/s12. ...It needs more love. Respect the Great Authors that created it! Bow to them! NOW...goddamnit.

Review please, my father just died, I need all the love I can get –puppy dog eyes- Oh and my birthday was on the 9th, review as a birthday present to moi. Danke!

BoogieWoogieWonka/TweekTheTwitch.


End file.
